


Living with Kryptonians

by mercy_fo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth-1, Earth-38 (CW DC TV Universe), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo
Summary: Supergirl and Lena are brought to Earth-1 to fight a rogue alternate version of Superman, but what they find surprises them and leads them down a path into uncharted territory.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Post Crisis, everything else is AU: Kara and Lena are dating.

Kara wraps her arms around Lena and sighs, "I love these nights at home with you."

Lena turns her head and kisses Kara on the cheek, "me too, darling."

Kara's phone begins ringing, she picks it up, "hey, Alex, what's up?" she listens to the other end of the phone, "ok, I'll be right there."

Kara hangs up, turns to give Lena one more hug and kiss, "duty calls unfortunately."

"Be safe, I'll pause the episode and won't watch anymore until you get back, promise." Lena pulls Kara in tighter, not really wanting to let go of her girlfriend.

"Pfft, that's what you said about the last season of YOU, I still can't believe you binged it while I was putting out a fire at the port." Kara whips her glasses off to reveal her supersuit. 

"You still love me," Lena smiles. 

Kara can't help but return the smile, watching Lena give one of genuine smiles that just lights up her face and make her green eyes sparkle. It warms Kara's soul and makes her know that she can handle anything that waits for her outside of Lena's apartment.

"Always," Kara answers and zooms off the meet Alex.

Lena, still with the smile on her face and warmth also filling her whole body, makes her way to the kitchen for a snack. She can't help but think how far they've come into the short couple months since the Crisis, almost losing Kara when she and the other paragons defeated the Anti-Monitor. Chills run down Lena's spine just thinking about that.

_  
Lena inhales a large breath, she looks down at her hands? What? She looks around, she's back in her office at L Corp, but how? Last she remembered was being on Earth-1 and the wave coming towards them, and all she could think about was.... Kara. Where's Kara?_

_Lena starts panicking, "where's my damn phone?" She shuffles everything on her desk, so she can call someone, anyone, and find Kara._

_Boots lightly touch down on the balcony behind her, Lena almost doesn't hear it because she's focusing so much. But then she freezes, almost doubting that she heard the noise._

_"Lena, you're ok!"_

_Lena turns around to see the beautiful kryptonian, blood covering her hands and a wound on her face._

_Kara falls to her knees, "we did it, we got you back."_

_Lena rushes over to Kara and grabs her shoulders to support Kara, "I'm perfectly fine, Kara, like nothing happened." She pulls back from Kara, inspecting the wounds over her, "are you ok, you're covered in blood?"_

_"It'll heal, just takes time, I need a bath horribly though." Kara looks up to Lena with those puppy dog eyes._

_Lena doubts that Kara even knows that she's doing it, she's always been especially susceptible to Kara's emotions, and Lena suspects that Kara is the same way. "Kara, I can't lose you again. When the wave hit, I just wanted to be with you. I know we have our problems right now, but I can't stay angry anymore, I want our friendship back, you mean too much to me to lose the one good thing in my life."_

_Tears streaming down Lena's cheek, Kara reaches up and caresses her jawline, "you'll never lose me. I'll always be here."_

_Lena couldn't stop herself if she tried, she leaned down and kissed Kara's lips. She paused and pulled back, what did she do? Fearing she just crossed a line, she goes to pull completely away from Kara._

_Kara uses her hand still on Lena's jawline to bring her eyes up to meet Kara's, Kara smiles the biggest smile any kid would have going into a candy store, "don't you dare back away."_

_Kara pulls Lena back in and kisses her more intensely than any kiss Lena has ever experienced. Lena can't help but moan into Kara's mouth at the feelings that are being released after years of keeping them locked into their own special box.  
_

Lena smiles at the memory, she hums, realizing she's been staring at the inside of her fridge for who knows how long. She hears someone clear their throat, she turns around to see a man and a woman standing in her living room. The man is rather tall wearing a red tight suit, while the woman wears a similar suit in white.

"Is Kara around by any chance?" the man asks, in a pleading voice.

"Uhm, no. How did you both get in here? I have guards in this building and on this floor," Lena starts walking towards her phone.

"I, well, I don't know how much I can tell you. Our information showed she was here, so we were transported into the living room, but apparently we were wrong." The woman replies this time.

"She was just here, but she had an emergency so she took off," Lena nodded towards the open door leading out on the balcony.

"Oh, so you do know... right?" The man asks, squinting and nudging towards the balcony just as Lena had previously.

"Her alter ego? Yes, I helped during the Crisis, I made the portals for the ships leaving this Earth to make it to Earth-1." Lena states and crosses her arms over her chest, taking on her boardroom pose.

"You're Lena Luthor!?" The woman retorts back. Shock clear on both the strangers' faces.

"The one and only good Luthor, yes." Lena answers, her eyes darting back between them.

The man removes his mask, "Well these are not needed then, my name is Barry Allen, I go by the Flash for my alter ego, and this is Sara Lance," Barry motions over.

"White Canary, I'm part of the Legends crew." Sara nods, her eyes glancing up and down Lena. As she returns to Lena's eyes, she winks.

"Oh yes, I recognize your names from Alex and some others from the Crisis." Lena relaxes, these are friends of Kara.

"Yeah, well, I don't mean to be rude, but we really need to find Kara. We have a problem on our world, and she's the only one that can help." Barry steps forward.

"She was just called away by Alex for an emergency, she'll be back here as soon as she's done." Lena glances down at her watch, "but if this is a 'need to leave now' situation, I do have a direct link."

Barry and Sara exchange glances, Barry sighs, "we need her now, there's a rogue Superman that just turned up on Earth-1 and we can't stop him. We need Kara."

Lena lifts the face of the watch, presses the House of El insignia on it, "She'll be here in a second, but you'll probably need me to go with too."

Kara zooms into the room from the balcony, staring between Lena and Barry and Sara. She puts her back to Lena and stands between them, Lena can sense her eyebrows crinkle in confusion as she  
divides them. "Why are you guys here? Lena's with me."

Of course Kara would make sure that her friends knew that Lena was also on her side, "Supergirl, you're friends need you to help them on Earth-1, but I'll be joining as well." Lena moves to begin gathering some things, "we'll need to stop at L Corp. though before we go."

"What do you mean? Why do you have to go, it's not safe." Kara turns to Lena trying to find out what is happening.

"To keep it simple, they have a rogue Superman, and I have kryptonite, so you're going to need my help." Lena states as she turns back to the trio, "oh, and you're going to need your suit I made you so the kryptonite doesn't hinder you're fighting capabilities."

Kara looks between all her friends, trying to compute the information. Lena gives her the look telling her to hurry up that is so common when Kara makes her late to her meeting from their lunch dates and Lena's trying very hard to be patient. "Yeah, okay, we'll bring the stuff, but we're only using it as a last resort, Lena. We're trying my way first."

Lena nods, "of course, darling." Lena walks up to Kara and presses a kiss to her cheek, rubbing Kara's shoulders to keep them both steady.

"DARLING?" Barry huffs.

Sara smirks, "well done, Kara."

Kara scratches the back of her neck, turning red as a blush creeps up her face, "uh, thanks. Yeah, I guess we have some catching up to do."


	2. Gathering Resources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sara go to L Corp while Kara and Barry go to the DEO to gather the supplies needed before heading to Earth-1.

The group split up so that they could get everything gathered, Lena taking Sara with her to L Corp to get the supplies she needed.

“All of this is yours?” Sara asks Lena as they pull up to the building.

“Yep, my office is at the top but I spend as much time as possible down in my lab, which is where we’re heading to.” Lena opens the door to the building’s main entrance and walks in; all the guards and receptionists nod her direction.

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor,” the closest receptionist greets her with an earnest smile.

Lena nods her direction, she really needs to remember the girl’s name, but she meets so many people. Kara told her what it was last week too. It took 3 years of Kara trying to finally cave in her heart, so other people are going to have to wait their turn.

Lena escorts Sara down the hallway past the main elevators to her private elevator. Lena scans her fingerprint and the doors open, they both step inside and Lena hits the floor with her lab.

“Private elevator? That must come in handy,” Sara quirks.

“Yes, besides the obvious of some people wearing too much perfume or wanting to discuss their new tech idea, it lowers the risk of assassination attempts,” Lena smirks and looks over at her companion. The face Sara makes is completely worth the half joke, half sharp cut at how much it actually happens.

Once down in her lab, Lena enters yet another code to get access into the room, they move to yet another door and she enters in a code, after repeating the process three more times (each room with a different code, of course), they finally enter into her vault of toys lined on various shelves that no one but her can access to.

“Honestly, most of this should be in the DEO where Kara and Alex work, but with what happened last year when the government turned against aliens, the idea of them having all the equipment to fight aliens doesn’t sound like a great idea,” Lena explains as she walks to the back isle.

“That’s probably for the best, at least with the current political climate, it’ll be a few decades before things start to turn the right way.” Sara pauses when Lena turns back to her and raises an eyebrow, “Oh, with the Legends, we time travel to different periods to correct some of the timeline events, so I kind of have some insider information.”

“Interesting, we’ll have to come back to that topic,” Lena gets to the end of the isle and faces the corner of a wall panel, she pushes at the right spot and a key code slot opens up.

“Wow, you sure have this place secure,” Sara scoffs.

“You have to with the variety of abilities that aliens and humans have nowadays, especially when it comes to this stuff.” Once Lena enters in the password, the whole side panel next to it popped open and cast the room in a lime green light.

Sara moves next to Lena and takes in the kryptonite in its raw form, as well as various weapons and devices that Lena and Lex had created. “So this is the stuff that will harm Superman and Supergirl, huh?” Sara picks up a small piece, “it’s just a rock.”

“To us, yes. But it’s actually rock from their home planet, Krypton, and they are very susceptible to it. It weakens them just to be around, and it can actually kill them if they’re exposed to enough.” Lena grabs a thin lead-lined box that was inside the space as well and starts packing it with odds and ends that she thinks they’ll need.

“So, why do you have it? I’m surprised that Kara even allows this stuff to stay in anyone else’s hands but hers and Superman.”

Lena chuckles, “it’s actually a touchy subject with us, my brother and mother used it several times against her cousin and her. She found out that I had it a couple years ago and it really caused a rift in our friendship, but that was before I knew Kara and Supergirl were one and the same, so at the time I just thought it was another Kryptonian that didn’t like being kept in line.”

She sighs at the memory, not the worst that she has of Kara/Supergirl, but not the most pleasant either. “Had I known it was Kara, that conversation probably would have gone differently, but I’ve kept some here because this way in situations like this when a Kryptonian goes bad, us humans can have a way to fight back, especially if it’s Kara or Clark that is the problem.” Lena closes the lid to the box, “And we’re good to go, this should be plenty to do what we need.”

“If we actually need it, Kara can probably handle this, she might even be able to make him see what he’s doing is wrong.” Sara grabs the opposite handle as Lena and together they pick up the box and start to exit the way the came.

“I’m going to let Kara try things her way, but I will not hesitate to use kryptonite, I’m not going to lose Kara again,” Lena states with a sharpness, she was trying not to let her emotions or mind get ahead of herself; she looks Sara in eye, complete resolve there.

“I’m 100% with you, I’m tired of losing friends; they’re hard to find in my life and unfortunately even harder to keep. So, I’ll have Kara’s back and make sure nothing happens to her out there,” Sara nods at Lena, determination in her eyes.

Lena’s never met this person before, but she instantly knows that Sara’s word is something she’ll keep. The promise that she just made Lena will be kept, no matter the cost.

xxxx

Kara touched down on the balcony at the DEO, Barry sped in stopping next to her. They exchanged a look at Barry drew his hand out in front of them, “after you, Supergirl.”

Kara begins walking down the steps into the DEO with Barry following close behind her.

“Director, Supergirl has arrived,” Brainy informs Alex, who’s standing next to another agent looking at one of many screens in the room.

Alex turns and practically runs over to Kara, “What happened to you earlier? You were on scene with the alien, and all of a sudden you vanished. I was almost in full panic mode that you were seriously injured. Luckily Brainy locked in to your location to see that you had left and headed back to Lena’s apartment.”

“Lena used her watch, sorry, I meant to tell you, but you know I have a one track mind when it’s comes to her,” Kara hugged Alex in greeting.

“Oh, is she ok? What happened?” Alex looked at Kara, then saw Barry behind her sister, “Barry? What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Alex!” Barry brings Alex in for a bear hug, “I’m actually the reason Lena used her watch, we needed Kara’s help immediately, that’s actually why we’re also here.”

“Yeah, I need my kryptonite suite that Lena made, we have to go to Earth-1,” Kara explains as the three of them keep walking into the DEO.

“Kryptonite suit? What monster on Earth-1 requires you to get exposed to kryptonite?” Alex looks between the two heroes.

“Well, we have a teenager that’s causing quite a lot of damage in Central City, and he’s calling himself Kal-El, a son of Krypton,” Barry begins explaining.

“Teenager?!” Alex and Kara ask together, both placing their hands on their hips, waiting for Barry to continue.

“Yeah, mostly what he’s doing is meaningless, just damaging structures but they’re weird locations like oil rigs or mines. We stopped and tried to regroup with a new game plan since we know what happens when we get on the wrong side of a Kryptonian. We didn’t want to wait until anyone gets injured, hence calling on you,” Barry takes another large breath.

“Every time I got close enough to talk to him, he just went into this big monologue about that he’s been sent to rule Earth and that we are destroying our planet so we need to follow him, not fight him. I just don’t really know how to talk to him, I tried to ask him more questions, but he seems flustered as to the reason behind it. It’s weird because we’ve gotten reports of him putting out a huge wildfire in Texas, so I don’t really know what we’re dealing with,” Barry sighs, shrugging in defeat.

“Hmm, sounds like he’s trying to stop the people from using the planet’s natural resources, which is admirable from a planet saving perspective,” Lena remarks. Barry, Kara, and Alex turn around to see Lena and Sara walking in with the lead box between them, they set it down once they reach the group. “But it sounds like he has misguided understanding of what he’s trying to accomplish.”

“He’s a teenager too,” Kara replies, stepping aside so Lena and Sara can stand in the circle they’ve unconsciously created.

“Hmm, that complicates matters more since I’m sure his hormones aren’t helping the situation, plus he hasn’t had his powers too long if he’s grown up on Earth.” Lena ponders the moral implications of being a minor, but an alien, yet maybe born on Earth.

“Everyone at Star Labs is trying to compile more information on him, trying to find out if he’s been on Earth long, and any other question that might pop into our heads,” Barry grabs the portal device from his belt, “we’re ready to take off right?”

Kara speeds off and grabs her other suit, rejoining the group, “I’m good.”

Alex looks down at the lead box, “Lena, what is that? It’s lead.”

“Kryptonite. Just in case we cannot get Superman to come to his senses, we want to be prepared,” Lena instantly knows by Alex’s bulging eyes that she’s in for a long-winded discussion.

“Kryptonite? What the hell, Lena? I thought you got rid of it all?” Alex steps up to face Lena.

Kara steps in between them, “Alex, calm down, I knew Lena had it.” Kara raises her hands in an effort to make her sister back down.

“Why? You’ve always been against anyone but you and Clark having it? We aren’t even allowed to store it here.” Alex’s frustration now turned full force onto Kara.

“Because, what if another Agent Liberty gets in here and decides that I’m not needed, permanently. The Harun-El was bad enough, but kryptonite would really insure that Clark and I were out of the hero business. I’m okay with Lena having it because I know that she wouldn’t use it unless situations like this came up.” Kara lets out a deep breath, “Alex, she’s someone we can trust, remember? I trust her just like I trust you. It’s good that none of us hold all the pieces, just like I don’t keep my kryptonite suit with Lena, we need to keep our resources spread out.”

Alex is noticeably trying to process what Kara said, trying to think of what to say next. Her jaw is clenched, searching Kara’s eyes for a hint that she should agree to this. “We will be talking more about this once the threat is handled, but” Alex turns to Lena, “I’m going with and staying with that box. I don’t want anyone to get their hands on it without our OK.”

“Alex…” Kara starts, but is cut off by a hand on her shoulder.

“Of course, Alex. I’d be glad to have you assisting me,” Lena replies with a smile crossing her face that she puts on at every business meeting. She brings her hand from Kara’s shoulder to her hand and intertwines their fingers, applying a small amount of pressure to reassure Kara.

Lena has always known, even before Alex piggybacked Kara’s hologram signal into Mount Norquay, that she will never see past Lena’s last name. The fact that Kara and Lena reconciled and then ended up dating blew Alex’s mind, Lena’s sure of it.

Lena never said any of this to Kara, there’s no point to worry the blonde when nothing but maybe time and working together will convince Alex that Lena isn’t going anywhere, and she sure as hell isn’t going to hurt the woman she loves. Not again, she still has so much guilt over the kryptonite ice prison Lena put Kara in during that whole incident before Crisis.

As traumatic as the Crisis event was for everyone, Lena is so glad it happened, she doesn’t think that her and Kara would have figured things out if their lives hadn’t been put in that situation, mortality and all that.

Alex turns around, “Brainy, come over here.”

“Yes, Director,” Brainy comes to stand with the group.

“You’re acting Director until I return, I’m joining these guys to journey to Earth-1, we have a Kryptonian to round up,” Alex informs.

Brainy looks around to the group of heroes, his eyes stop on Lena. He steps forward to Lena and Kara, “Ms. Luthor, as the only one of this group on this mission that does not have powers or years of combat training,” looking between Alex and Sara, “I would like to help give you an advantage.” He brings his hands up together and removes his Legion ring before presenting it to her. “This may not give you all the capabilities of Supergirl, but it will be better than nothing, especially if you’re facing someone with the same abilities as her.”

“Brainy, are you sure? I won’t be anywhere near the battle, I’m sure that I’ll be fine.” Lena knows how precious his ring is to him and makes no effort to take it.

“Please, Kara will be much more able to focus if she knows you have another way to protect yourself. You have a great ability of being able to talk yourself out of any situation, but sometimes people don’t want to talk,” Brainy extends his hand and the ring closer to her, looking between Kara and Lena.

Lena watches Kara turn her head slightly to Lena and nod, giving her approval. Lena takes the ring out of Brainy’s hand and puts it on her right middle finger, “thank you, I’ll bring it back safe and sound.”

“As long as you come back safe and sound, Ms. Luthor, that’s all that matters.” Brainy bows before going back to the monitors and other agents.

Sara clears her throat, “Well, I think we have pretty much everything buttoned up for right now, shall we go now? Anymore arguments?” She looks between everyone. “No? Ok, punch it, Barry.”


End file.
